The mysterious town of Zionsville!
by Vampirefreak1991
Summary: Emily Davis has always moved. What happens when she moves to a new town? And what about Liam? He's seems kind of mysterious. Will Emily be attracted to him, or will she keep her distance? And what happens when she finds out almost everyone is this town, is either a vampire or werewolf? Please let me know what you think.:)
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1***

I never knew life could be so complicated. I thought it was simple. I never knew that all the stories I read about mythical creatures were true. Well most of them. My life completely changed when my mom and I moved.

It was half way through my junior year. I was walking home from school with my best friend on a Thursday. Her name is Alyssia; she had red hair, and the deepest green eyes anyone could have. She is what people call now a witch. She has never practiced the craft, so I didn't know until she had told me. She was a little freaked out about it. Apparently when a witch turns 17 their powers come in full effect, and the ones that haven't had training, they don't make it as long as the others.

"So Emily. I have to go to this training with my mom, but maybe after we can hang out." She said as she walked beside me.

"Maybe. I'll have to talk to my mom about it. She's been having a hard time lately. I have a feeling she might lose her job." I said to her. "And I don't know what that will mean for us. She hasn't really said anything about it, but I can just tell something is wrong." I sighed. I could tell that there was something going to happen and I didn't know if I was good or bad.

"Well I guess we will have to see. Just text me and let me know ok?" She said as she split away from me.

"Alright. Bye." I said continuing to walk straight. It was nerve wrecking not knowing what was going to happen. It wasn't long before I reached home. I walked through the door, and took my shoes off. I walked through the door to the living room, and into the kitchen. I set my bag down in a chair, and went to the fridge. I pulled out a can of coca cola, and a small piece of chocolate cake. I set them down on the table, and took out my iPod. I plugged it into my docking station and hit random. I didn't care what I listened to. I pulled my math book out of my bag, and started on my homework. I know I wasn't the best at school, but I did try. It wasn't long until my mom was home. I heard her pull into the driveway, and walk through the door.

"Hi mom." I yelled so she could hear me. She walked through the door, and I could tell something was wrong.

"Hi Honey. How was your day?" She asked me.

"It was alright." I said as I shrugged. "How about you?" I asked in return.

"It was horrible." She said while getting some ibuprofen. "We need to talk." I looked at her. '_Here it comes'_ I thought, "Honey….. I've been relocated. We need to move." She said a little sad.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2***

"Ok. Where to, and when?" I asked. She just looked at me.

"This little town called Zionsville. It's in New York." She said. "And we have to be there on Monday. So we need to start packing. I am going to call the school tomorrow, and have them transfer your transcripts. So you need to go and turn in your books, and say goodbye to everyone."

"I really don't have a lot of saying goodbye to do. I only have one friend. Alyssia." I said to her. She sighed. It hasn't been long since we moved here. I never really had much time to make friends, so I only had one.

"Honey, I know this moving around thing isn't how most kids live their life, but I promise this is the last time, until you finish school." She looked at me. "I want to thank you for being the best daughter in the world. You have been so good about all this moving. Sometimes I think you are stronger than me." This made me laugh.

"Alright mom. I'm gonna go call Alyssia, and start packing. I love you mom!" I said getting up from the table."

"I love you too sweetie." She blew me a kiss. I smiled at her. I reached my room, and shut my door. I sat down on my bed, and pulled out my phone. I opened it, and started to dial Alyssia's number. As if she knew I was going to call her, she had called me.

"Hey bitch. What's going on?" She said.

"I was right about the feeling. We have to move." I told her. She sighed. There was a long silence.

"When are you leaving?" She asked.

"Tomorrow or Saturday. She said that I have to turn in all of my books tomorrow, and say goodbye. I told her it wouldn't be hard. The only person I have to goodbye to is you."

"Yeah, but I will come visit. I promise." She said.

"I know you will." I smiled. She could always make me feel better. "Do you want to come over and help me pack?"

"I would love to." She said smiling through the phone. "I already knew you were going to ask, so I started walking over." I laughed a little.

"Alright. I'll see you in a few." After that, I hung up the phone. I opened my door, and yelled down to my mom. "Hey mom. Alyssia is going to come over and help me pack, ok?"

"Yeah that's fine honey." I smiled. My mom loved Alyssia. I smiled as I pulled out some of the boxes I kept, in case we had to move again, and started putting some of my things in them. Not long after, Alyssia walked in. I looked over at her and smiled. She just jumped right in helping. By the time it reached 11, we had almost everything packed.

I looked over at her. She was sitting on my bed, looking at a picture of us. I walked over to her and sat down and looked at the picture." I can't believe it was only 3 months ago that we became friends." I said to her.

"I know. It seems like it's been forever." She replied. I looked at her, and hugged her.

"Thank you so much for being my best friend. I don't know what I would have done without you!" I smiled. She just smiled, and put the picture in the box. I looked at her and took it out. "You know, I have an extra copy of this picture, so I want you to keep it. I'll just buy a new frame."

"Emily…. You don't have to." She said. I just smiled.

"I want you to have it." I could feel the tears coming. I could see her eyes start to water too. "Look at us, crying." I said laughing. She started laughing too.

"I know. We are a bunch of blubbering fools." She smiled. Just then my mom walked in.

"Honey, it's getting late. It's time for you to head home Alyssia." She looked tired. I sighed, and stood up.

"Alright Mrs. Davis." She said standing up with me. We both started walking toward the door.

When we got there, she turned to me. "So will I see you tomorrow?" She asked. I looked at her.

"I do have to drop everything off at school, and clean out my locker, so yeah. Probably." I smiled.

"Alright." She hugged me. "I will see you tomorrow." She walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3***

The next morning, as I was getting around to take my things back to school, I noticed my mom was still home. I walked out of my door and down the hall to my mom's room. I opened her door, and peeked inside. She was just finishing packing up her room. I opened the door.

"Mom. I'm ready to go to school." I said. She looked up at me.

"Alright honey. Let me give you a ride." She replied.

"Ok." I said as I turned around. As I walked downstairs to grab my bag, the new town was all I could think about. _'Am I going to like it there? What if everyone hates me?' _I asked myself. Just then my mom came downstairs. We both walked out the door, and got into the van. The drive to school was short. We didn't live very far, which is why I normally walked.

"Ok sweetie. You don't actually have to go to the classes. Just go clean out your locker, and return your books. I'll be in the office when you are ready alright?" She asked. I nodded, and opened the car door. This was it. Another move, another house, another school. I walked through the door, and straight to my locker. I opened it there really wasn't much in there. I pulled everything out, and closed it. As I was nearing the last class, Alyssia ran up to me.

"Hey. How are you?" She asked, hugging me.

"Well I thought I was going to be here all day, but mom said I just have to return my things, So I didn't know if I was going to see you, or not." I said. She just smiled.

"Did you think I was going to let you leave without seeing me?" She laughed. I just shook my head at her. "But I heard your mom is waiting in the office, so I am going to let you finish." She turned around. "Oh and Emily, Don't forget my number. Anytime you need a friend, I am always here for you." She said. There was a small quiver in her voice, almost like she was going to cry. In the 3 months I've known her, she has never cried. I sighed walking into my last class. The teacher wasn't there yet, so I just set my book on the desk and walked out. As soon as I reached the office, my mom and I ride home was quiet. I just watched as the scenery flew by. Once we got to the house, my mom and I loaded up the van, and away we went.

It was a few hours before we reached Zionsville. It was gorgeous. Mom said it was a small town, but this place is huge. Oak trees, almost all of the houses were gorgeous. There were little stores lining the main street. We pulled up in front of a big white house.

"Alright honey. Let's move everything in." I stepped onto the pavement, and looked around. I heard my mom open the back of the van. I smiled as I grabbed a box.


	4. Chapter 4

***chapter 4***

"Mom. This place is gorgeous." I said as I followed her up the sidewalk.

"I know. I think this is the best house we've ever had." She said while opening the door. I walked into the room, and my jaw dropped. The room we were in is huge. Tan colored walls, with hardwood flooring. It was already fully furnished. I set my box down, and walked out the door to get another box. I started walking down the sidewalk. Once I reached the bottom, I collided with someone, and was knocked to the ground.

"Hey!" I said. I looked at who it was. There was this gorgeous guy with black hair down to his chin. His eyes were almost as green as the grass. He had to be about 6 foot 2, and he was pretty muscular. He didn't say a word. Just kept walking. I watched him walking away. _'Nice ass.' _I thought watching him. I stood up, and grabbed another box. As I started walking up the walk, I could feel a pair of eyes on me. I looked around, as soon as I looked over at my neighbors house, I could see a girl about my age on the porch. She had brown hair, and what looked like lavender color eyes. She was just as gorgeous as the guy I ran into. I smiled and looked away. _'Alright… everyone here is gorgeous too. No way am I going to fit in.' _I thought as I walked up the stairs, and went inside. I walked up a second flight of stairs, into a small hallway.

"Mom! Which room is mine?" I asked her.

"Whichever one you want sweetie." She said. I opened the first door. There was a gorgeous bathroom. The tub was huge. It looked like it could fit like 20 people in it. The sink was white, with a silver faucet. The walls were a gray color, but matched the room perfectly. The tiles on the floor were white and black. I smiled as I walked out of the bathroom, and opened the next door. It was a bedroom. The walls were an ivory color, with light blue carpeting. There was a big canopy bed along the wall. It was a nice room. I walked to the next door, I opened the door, and my jaw instantly dropped. This room had black carpeting, with royal purple walls. The bed was huge. Had to be about a king. The sheets were the same purple as the walls, with a black comforter. On one of the walls there was a door. I opened it up and walked into a huge closet. _'There is no way my clothes are going to fill this up' _I thought to myself. I set my box down and left the closet. I walked to another door that opened up to a balcony overlooking the yard. I smiled as I saw a pool. I sighed and walked back downstairs.

After I put all of my boxes in my room, I grabbed my iPod. "Mom. I'm going to go look around town." I said walking out the door. I put my headphones in and started walking down the street. As I walked, I looked around. There was a small park just down the street from my house. I smiled as I continued to walk. I soon reached the main road. I walked to a small café. I walked in and saw a bunch of teens. I walked over to the counter, and asked for a mocha latte. As I was waiting, I felt like people were watching me. I looked around the place, and noticed the girl from before with a few more people. She smiled, and started walking over to me.

"Hello. I'm Nicole. You're new here right?" She asked looking me over.

"Yeah, I just moved here." I replied. She smiled.

"Well why don't you come hang out with me and my friends?" She asked.

"Ok. My name is Emily." I said grabbing my latte, and giving the guy at the counter the money.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5***

(Liam's pov)

I was sitting in the café with my sister and some friends when the new girl walked in. I knew it was her because of her smell. It was a wonderful smell. I looked up just as Nicole was walking over to her. She was beautiful. There was something different about her. It was probably the fact that she was human. We didn't have many humans around here. Her eyes were a light blue, and her hair so dark it's almost as if she dyed it. I couldn't stop looking at her. As her and Nicole walked over, I looked down at my drink.

"Liam…" Nicole said. "This is Emily. She's new." I looked up at her.

"I know. I walked by her when she was moving her stuff into her house." I replied. She looked up at me, and her eyes widened. She looked away quickly. I stood up, and walked toward the door. "I have to go." I couldn't be this close to her. It was too tempting. The smell of her blood was so strong. It took all of my control to not grab her and drink. I sighed.

(Emily's Pov)

After I watched Liam leave, I was a little disappointed. "It seems like he doesn't like me." I said to Nicole. She just laughed.

"It's not that. I promise you." She said. I just sighed. He was so mysterious. He was very attractive. "He just likes to keep to himself." I sighed. Of course he would. "Emily… this is my best friend Jessica, My boyfriend, Lucas, and his best friend, Xavier. Guys this is Emily." I smiled and waved at them. I was a little shy around new people. I sat and talked with them for a little while.

"Hey guys. I'm going to go look around a bit more. I will talk to you all later." I said getting up from the table. They a smiled and said their goodbyes. I walked out the door, and started back toward the park. When I reached it, I went and sat on one of the swings. This place was different. I didn't know what it was, but I felt like I could actually like it here.


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6***

I left the park when it started getting dark. When I reached home, I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Honey. How was the walk?" My mom asked. I smiled at her.

"It was good. I met a few people. They seem pretty nice." I replied. She smiled and hugged me.

"I'm glad you've made a few friends." I hugged her back.

"Me too mom. I'm going to go unpack a little. I'll see you in the morning." I said letting her go. I walked up the stairs, and into my room. I grabbed a box, and started unpacking my clothes. When I was done with that, I laid down on my bed, and closed my eyes. Not long I had fallen asleep.

_I was walking through the house. Whose house, I didn't know. I had come to a party with Nicole. She had vanished; I walked through all the people, and came to an empty room. I walked in, and sat down on the bed. I felt so out of place here. It was like all of these people were something other than human. All of them were gorgeous. I didn't think I was. I sighed, and closed my eyes. I heard the door open. I opened my eyes, and there was a guy standing in front of me._

_ "Emily." He said. I was mesmerized. I couldn't look away. He came closer, kneeling in front of me. His face was right in front of mine. He put his hand on the side of my face. He moved closer. I couldn't think, I couldn't speak, Hell I could barely breathe. I closed my eyes as his face got closer to mine, our lips just inches apart. I regained control of my body, and pushed him away. I got up, and started walking to the door. I was reaching for the knob, when I was turned around, and pushed up against the wall. I tried to speak, but before anything came out, his lips were on mine. My eyes widened. One of his hands was holding mine above my head. The other one, on the side of my face. He pulled away from my lips, and moved his head down to my neck. He lightly kissed it, making me tilt my head, and moan. He opened his mouth, and I could feel his sharp teeth. He lightly grazed my skin with his teeth. I was back to being mesmerized. I couldn't move._

_ "I want a taste. Can I?" He asked. My eyes were closed. I didn't say anything. He went back to my neck. His tooth broke the skin. I winced in pain, and I felt the warm liquid run down my neck. He ran his tongue along the line of blood. "Mmmmm. You taste so good." He said pulling away a little. He opened his mouth, and was starting to bite down…._


	7. Chapter 7

I sat up quickly. I looked around, and saw that I was in my room. I let out a sigh, and looked at the clock. 8:30. I got up, and walked into the bathroom. _'Weird dream' _I thought to myself. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. Like I tossed and turned all night. I sighed and walked back to my room, grabbing clothes for the day. I walked back into the bathroom, and plugged my iPod into the docking system, and pressed play. I turned on the shower, and got it. I started singing along to Good Times by Cassadee Pope. When I was done in the shower, I got out. I grabbed my towel, and started drying myself off. After I got dressed, I went back into my room, and opened my balcony door. I worked on unpacking. When I got to the last box, I looked at the clock.

"12:30 already?" I said to myself. I opened the last box, and put my books on a bookshelf.

(Liam's POV.)

I was walking over to my bed, when I passed the window, and saw her in her room. She was unpacking. I watched her.

"12:30 already?" I heard her say. It made me giggle. I watched her intently. _'There is something different about her. She wasn't like anyone I've met. She's so clueless.' _I thought watching her. When I bumped into her, some strange happened. Something I never expected. It was like just that little touch had sent a million little sparks all over my body. I sighed. It had to be nothing. But there was something telling me to think again.

"You know. You really shouldn't stare. It's not polite." Nicole said. I turned around and looked at her.

"I wasn't staring." I said calmly.

"Yes you were. Don't lie to me." She laughed. "She thinks you hate her." She said on a more serious note. I closed my eyes. _'Of course she does.' _I thought to myself.

"Well you did bump into her yesterday and just kept walking. Then you left just after she got to the Café." She said.

"Yeah. I know. The smell of her blood is very tempting." I said to her.

"Well she is human. All of them are tempting." She said to me.

"Not as much as her." I said lightly. My eyes went back to her room. She was sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Just talk to her. Let her know you don't hate her." Nicole said, walking out the door. I sighed. I walked away from the window, and sat on my bed. I couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen. I got up, and walked downstairs.

"Hey Nicole. I'm going to go hunt." I said walking out the door. She just laughed. I started walking toward the woods behind the house.

* * *

**Hey guys! If you're reading this, let me know what you think. I'm kind of new to this, so anything helps. Thank you for reading. I hope you like it! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8***

(Emily's POV)

I had just looked up from my book when I noticed Liam walking into the forest. I sat there and watched him vanish. He had stepped into the line of trees, and he was gone. I sighed. _'I wish he would notice me!' _ I knew it was never going to happen though. _'Why would he want someone like me?'_ I thought I went back to reading my book. It had started getting dark before I knew it. I closed the book, and went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen, and saw my mom cooking.

"Dinner's almost ready." She said. I sat at the table.

"I can't believe it's late already." I said to her. "I guess I got so sucked into the book I was reading, I didn't notice the time flying by."

"That happens." My mom said as she set a plate of spaghetti in front of me. I picked up my fork and started eating. "So honey, Are you excited about starting school Monday?" She asked.

"Kind of." I replied. She smiled.

"I have a feeling you are going to make a lot of friends here." She said taking a big bite of her food. I just shrugged. The rest of dinner was quiet. I finished my food the same time mom did. I stood up, and put both of our plates in the sink. I started filling up the sink with soap and water. I grabbed the rag, and started washing the dishes. When I was finished, I said goodnight to my mom, and went upstairs. I walked over to my closet, and changed into my pajama's and laid down on my bed. I picked up my phone, and called Alyssia.

"Hey there sweet cheeks." She said picking up the phone.

"Hey Alyssia." I said. "What's going on?"

"Not much. Just got done with training. You?"

"Nothing. Laying in bed." I replied.

"How is everything going?" She asked. "Meet any cool people?"

"Everything is going alright. I met a few people yesterday. This girl named Nicole, She's very pretty. Her brother Liam, he's very good looking, but I don't think he likes me. As I was walking back to the van to grab another box, he bumped into me, knocking me to the ground. He just kept walking. Then when Nicole introduced us at the café, he got up and left." I sighed.

"Sounds like he is shy." She said.

"I don't think so." I said. "I'm very attracted to him though. But I don't see why he would be attracted to me."

"Emily stop. You are absolutely gorgeous!" She said a little loud. I sighed.

"If you say so." I replied, not really believing it. We continued talking for a little bit. When it started getting late, we got off the phone, and I tried to fall asleep. I kept tossing and turning. I sat up, and sighed. I walked over to my balcony, and looked at the stars. It was such a beautiful night out. I sighed. The stars above were shining bright. _'Maybe this town will be better than the last 2. Maybe I'll actually have a boyfriend." _I thought. I turned around, and walked back to my bed. I got under the covers, and closed my eyes. Without even knowing it, I had fallen asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9***

**(Liam's POV)**

I stood by the window, watching her toss and turn. I could tell she couldn't sleep. I saw her get out of bed, and come to her balcony. She had closed her eyes, and I could tell she was thinking. I sighed as I watched her open her eyes. _'She is so beautiful.'_ I thought to myself. She turned around and walked back inside. Just a few moments later, she was asleep. I jumped from my window to her balcony. I walked inside and over to her bed. She looked so peaceful. I turned around and started walking away.

"Liam…" she said in her sleep. I turned around, eyes open wide. '_She's dreaming about me? But why?' _ "Liam…. Please don't." She said. I smiled. _'What's going on in this dream of yours?' _I thought. Watching her. "Kiss me" Was the last thing she said. I stood there for another hour waiting to see if there was something else. Once I jumped back to my window, I walked to my bed and laid down. I closed my eyes, and soon fell asleep.

(Emily POV)

_I had grabbed Liam as he was walking away. "Liam…." He pulled away. He was leaving me alone. "Liam… Please don't" I said as a tear started falling. He turned around._

_ "What do you want Emily?" He asked. _

_"Kiss me." I said. He looked at me with those green eyes. Those green eyes and that gorgeous hair of his were all I thought about. How I wanted to run my hands through his hair. How I wanted him to kiss me. _

_"Emily… I…" He said. I just walked up to him, and kissed him. I could feel all the hairs on my body tingling. At first he didn't kiss back. He just stood there. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled his head closer. He slowly put his hands on my sides, and kissed me back. I can't believe this is happening! I lifted one of my hands up to the top of his head. I ran it down the back of his head. He moved us so he had me against a tree, and I wrapped my legs around his hips. He pulled away from me. My eyes still closed. He set me down, and when I opened my eyes, he was gone. I fell to the ground. I just looked straight ahead. How could he leave me._

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off. I looked at it. _*one new text* _I sighed as I opened it.


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10***

_*Hey Emily. It's Nicole. Want to go to the mall with me and a few friends?* _It asked. I hit reply.

_*Sure.* _I sent back. I got up, and went to the bathroom. I quickly fixed my hair, and put a little eyeliner on. I went back into my room, and got dressed in a pair of jeans, and a Breaking Benjamin tee. I grabbed my phone, and walked downstairs,

"Hey honey!" My mom said as I walked into the living room.

"Hi mom." I said smiling. "I'm going to hang out with a few friends, Is that alright?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Of Course. Do you know where you are going?" She asked.

"I think the mall. I'm not sure." I replied.

"There's a mall here?" She asked.

"No but there is one about 20 minutes from here I think." I replied. She smiled.

"Alright. You have your phone?" She asked. I nodded. "Good." She grabbed her purse, and was digging through it. "Here, get yourself something nice." She said handing me three hundred dollars

"Mom you don't have to." I said.

"I know but I want to Em." She smiled.

"Thanks mom." I said as I walked toward the door. "I love you!" I said walking out the door. As I stepped down the stairs, I saw Nicole, Jessica, Lucas, and Xavier waiting by the car. I walked up to them.

"Hey guys." I said walking toward them. They all turned, and smiled.

"Hello." They all said together. "You ready?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah." I said. She smiled as she pointed to the back seat. Xavier walked over to the other side and got it. I slid into the middle, and Lucas got in after me. Nicole started the car, and started driving. It took us about 15 minutes to get to the mall. Of course Nicole was speeding. We all got out of the car, and walked into the mall. Nicole started walking and entered a store. The rest of us followed. She started picking up clothes. I just stood back, looking at a few things.

"Emily. This would look great on you." She said holding up a purple corset top, and a black mini skirt.

"I don't think so." I said shaking my head. She came over and dragged me to the dressing room.

"Just go try it on." She said. I sighed and walked into the dressing room. I slowly put the clothes on and turned to the mirror. _'Wow.' _I thought looking at myself. _'I didn't think I could pull this off.'_ I opened the door, and I heard gasps. Nicole and Jessica's jaws were hanging open.

"Emily! You look breathtaking." Jessica said. Nicole nodded in agreement.

"I don't look that good." I said looking down at myself.

"Emily. Look at yourself. I think you look gorgeous!" Nicole said. She came over, and started messing with my hair. "This would be perfect for the party I'm taking you too next Saturday." She smiled.

"Um. I don't party." I said, smiling a little

"But you have to go!" She said. "Everyone is going. Even Liam." Once she said his name my smile faded. I turned around, and walked back into the dressing room. I put the clothes back on the hanger, and put my jeans and my t-shirt back on, and walked out. Before I could put the skirt and top on the rack, Nicole grabbed them, and took them to the counter with her clothes.

"Nicole…." I started.

"Don't even Emily. I am buying these for you. Think of it as a welcome present." She smiled. I sighed. Once she was done at the register, we walked out of the store.

On our way around, we passed by a shoe store. I stopped and looked at some pumps. I smiled as I started to walk into the store.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Nicole asked. I pointed to the shoes.

"I need something to go with the outfit." I replied. Once in there, I walked over to a pair of black, 4 in heels that had straps. I smiled as I picked up a size 7, and tried them on. Perfect fit. I smiled as I looked at the price. _'50 bucks? Awesome!' _I thought, and walked up to the counter, and paid for them. Once out of the store, we started heading out to the car. I smiled as I got into the back seat with the boys.


	11. Delay!

**Hey guys and gals. I just wanted to say that i am sorry for not updating lately. I am going through a bit of writers block. Thank you all so much for reading. If there is anything you would like to contribute, please feel free to help. Again i am sorry for the delay. **

**Thank you all so much.**

**xoxo VampireFreak1991!**


End file.
